


A home without you is not a home

by ladylana



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Humor, M/M, Reyes is getting more involved with the Initiative, SAM is not trying to be funny, Scott has a weird habit of smelling Reyes, a lot of shameless confessions, both of them are badass, he swears, shower with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylana/pseuds/ladylana
Summary: Scott has a great plan of surprising his beloved man in his apartment, and he decides not to tell him about his arrival. But, what he gets is not what he expected, but - in the end - he will get more than he asked for. Mostly fluffy feelings, humor and confessions.





	1. Beautifully crafted plan

**Author's Note:**

> *Dancing around the room* I... I've written something longer than my usual things! It's fantastic news (for me)! I'm actually working on some crack story, but those things just won't stop coming to me, so... I had to. Scott and his smelling other people habit was too good to abandon for later use :) But it's not that weird of a story, I promise.  
> This Scott is badass and I'm proud of him. My beautiful son :,)
> 
> I'm really thankful to everyone who take their time to read my stories, for every comment and kudos given - I write because I love it, and it's a pleasure to see so many people liking what I do :-)

“Reyes!” 

Scott had a plan. Beautifully crafted. After hours and hours of thinking, especially those spent on Voeld, in cold but nonetheless stunning environment, he had decided to surprise his lover with a visit, without informing him that he will be nearby. He had it all calculated. The time spent on the Tempest while traveling between planets he filled with writing reports for the military department and then writing something extra for Addison, and he tried to be extra flowery with his language. Of course, SAM helped with that. Then he organised his time by showering, scrubbing away the blood and dirt from his chilled to the marrow body. All the time he was smiling, because all he could think about was Reyes, and how amazing it would be to see his pleasantly surprised face. 

It was astonishing, how quickly Reyes had become his harbor in a midst of a storm. He wasn't part of his crew, sure, and most of the time they had to limit themselves to sending e-mails, back and forth, but Scott was more than eager to make this work. This thing called long-distance relationship. All Heleus cluster long. It felt right. It calmed him down even in the worst situations on the field. Because all he could think about, was coming back to his lover's place, to that quiet moments they would always share, but also to the moments full of passion and desire to hold each other dearly, quickly, and for all eternity. His aim would become steady, his footing lighter, and his focus unmatched. 

He just thought that he will absolutely deliver his ass safely to Reyes. 

Then again, Scott liked the fact that they had to part ways, presumably at mornings, when he would get a call, in which somebody would ask for his help, because then the chance to come back to Kadara would come again. And again. And it would feel like he was falling in love, again and again, right to his very soul. He could feel butterflies in his stomach, and a tingling in his guts. He was a free spirit and he treasured that about himself, but every time his eyes landed on one particular silhouette, little lower than his own, he felt like he was... home. It was very warm and peaceful feeling, one of those he would crave for in a middle of a storm that his life had become. 

Reyes was always so beautiful. But discovering that sight again and again was Scott's little pleasure and he would always welcome that feeling with a smile. He adored the way Reyes turned his head when he was shifting his attention to the person he was talking with, and Scott knew every little movement that his lover made when he was scheming something in his mind. He tended to crook his lips or lift a brow, and Ryder knew it all. 

Just the way Reyes always knew in what mood Scott is, Ryder was learning all those little details about his beloved man to match him in that matter. 

“Reyes?” 

Scott walked deeper into the apartment, hiding a magnetic key in his jacket's pocket. He looked around, but he knew immediately that he was alone. 

It was the smell. Always the smell. 

Scott didn't consider himself a freak. A freak that was going around, sniffing people. But he could always guess Reyes' lack of presence from the simple fact that it smelled in a particular way. Room without him was just empty, devoid of colours and odour. Everything returned to being simple and cold. Unmoving, silent, hollow. The bed looked too white and too cold, coffee machine looked a little too lonely squeezed in a corner of a cabinet. Everything was too clean.

Scott sighed. His surprise plan failed completely. But he wasn't the one to give up so easily, so he pulled out his omni-tool and started to write a message, though he was interrupted midway. 

_”Scott, it seems that Reyes' shuttle just arrived at the airstrip in the slums.”_

SAM, his loyal companion in the shape of a simple AI voice, was more than happy to inform him about that fantastic news. Of course, Scott actually had to guess, because his companion wasn't very good at showing emotions through his mechanic voice. But Ryder loved him anyway, and he was pretty sure that SAM was happy about himself right now. In his own, mechanic way. 

“Then I should prepare something for him. Let's see what he has.”

_”Pathfinder, I must remind you to be careful about any cooking utensils. It could be very problematic for Mr.Vidal if you set his house on fire.”_

“Easy, SAM. I'm just going to make him some tea. He loves his tea and his whiskey.” 

_”Not mixed together.”_

Scott beamed a pretty wide smile. 

“SAM, are you getting more nifty or is it just me?”

_”I was just stating a simple fact.”_

“Sometimes, you're doing it on purpose, I swear.” 

Scott moved on to the kitchen. It was small and simple, very clean and neat. It almost looked like nobody was using it for a long time, but it was simply proof of Reyes' tidiness. And the fact that he really didn't like to keep many things around him. And those that he was keeping, he made them look untouched. Like he didn't want to personalize them. 

Scott smiled. Reyes was never that careful with him. And because of that, he felt that much special. 

He was just reaching for a can of tea, when he heard a sound of closing doors. He planned to jump out from his spot, with a big smile on his face and a “surprise!” cry on his lips, but he was stopped in his tracks. 

“Shit.” 

It was Reyes' voice, all right. But it was so... cold and dark. And the smell. It just wasn't right. 

The smell of blood. Scott knew this smell very well, because it surrounded him every day. 

Without thinking much, he came out from the kitchen. 

“Reyes? What happened?”

He tried to sound calm and collected. Forgot for a second that Vidal didn't know that he would be here, in his apartment, so he didn't expect a gun pointed straight in his face. But then, he saw something else and felt himself becoming bristled, especially his hair. 

Because Reyes was drenched in blood. From the strands of his hair to his shoes. His face was a little cleaner, like he wiped it with some clothing, but the rest was just nightmarish.

_”Scott, it seems that it is an animal blood on Mr.Vidal's clothes.”_ His AI quickly informed him on a private channel. He must have noticed how Scott's heartbeat dangerously spiked, and decided to prevent any further damage to his psychical health. 

“Scott?” Reyes asked, putting his gun down. He relaxed in the next second. “Were we supposed to meet today? My schedule was a little busy.” 

Scott knew that question was just a formality. A smoke screen. Because Reyes was more than informed about their meetings. He wouldn't forget. He knew very well they didn't plan anything.

“No, I wanted to surprise you, but it looks like I got surprised in return. What is that? On you? And please don't start me on the blood thing, I can see that much.”

Reyes sighed. 

“That's... a part of the longer story. I can tell you, but first I need a shower.” Suddenly, he smiled. “But you are a nice surprise, Scott, even though I must look like a butcher from a cheap horror movie.”

“Not what I expected, but I'll live. And if you ask nicely, I might even scrub your back in that shower you mentioned.” 

“In this outfit I can't really ask nicely enough.” 

“All I could hear was a promise of you asking me nicely without that outfit. That will do.” 

Reyes chuckled. 

“I see that my decision of now throwing myself into the random lake what Christmas suggested was a right choice after all. I think I would have missed something good.”

Scott rolled his eyes. 

“All right, just go and throw yourself into the cabin. I will take some towels with me.”

“No clothes or underwear change?” Reyes asked innocently. 

Scott thought about it for a second or two.

“No. It won't be necessary.” 

“What a bad boy I have as a lover. Denying my human right of having a pair of underwear. I expect a good compensation.” 

“If you don't hop right into the shower I swear the compensation won't be as good as you think.” 

“All right, I'm going.” 

He left, leaving bloody footprints on the floor. For a few seconds, Scott was just looking at them, thinking how ominous they looked. How scary. How they could imply anything in the world. Then, he simply took two towels and went into the same direction as Reyes before, trying not to think about it anymore.


	2. Shower of feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shower follow-up from the previous chapter, with the explanation of all events.

Reyes decided to sit on a small stool, and subject himself to Scott's eagerness to make him squeaky clean. But it was a very nice, relaxing procedure, so he just closed his eyes and let those familiar, leathery hands wash him, occasionally feeling a big, soft, well-soaped towel scrubbing his back, up and down, and then massaging him in small circles. Scott used his bare hands whenever he had to reach in smaller regions on his body, and Reyes laughed when Scott, probably thinking that he was falling asleep, reached for his front. 

“I am awake, Scott.” He said, not moving a muscle. His voice was echoing in the cabin, not interrupted by the hissing of a water, because they still had to spare almost every drop, even though Kadara was becoming more livable every passing day. But some problems remained, and while they were working on them, managing power supplies and water filters was a tough challenge. They were building water tanks, but that operation required many people, resources and secure transportation, not to mention getting food and fresh water to workers. Plus security, because apparently some guys were still not convinced that the Initiative's outpost is a good thing for them. And there was a wild life too of course.

So, they saved what they could when they could. 

Scott scoffed. 

“You sure? You looked so... relaxed. I was just making sure you'll tell me the story. About you, the blood, and everything in between.” 

Reyes purred with a little satisfaction and opened his eyes. 

“Well, it's not that complicated. It actually started with a deal I made with your outpost's leader, Christmas Tate. Because he had to appoint many of his people to work on those water supply plans, he came to me for help. He wanted to move his men and gear to the north, where he thought would be a good hunting spot.”

“Still hunting for adhi?” 

“They won't become a delicacy any time soon, but they are keeping our diet somewhat diverse.”

“So, what went wrong?” 

Reyes sighed. 

“Well, I kept my part of the bargain. Took my men and shuttles, packed them all inside and went for given nav-point. Personally made sure that your important man would get there, so I kept a close eye on him. When we arrived, it was pretty empty at first, but maybe after a few minutes we encountered one of those big guys. Fiends. And then another one followed. Somewhat, they closed at us really quietly, giving their size.” 

“Two of them?” Scott couldn't hide his dismay. 

“Actually, four, because they just kept coming. Tate's guys had some luck with taking one down without a problem, but with another three... it became harder. They started panicking, had troubles with reloading their guns, and overall, it was a mess. Someone shouted we have to get back to the shuttles. _My_ shuttles. So, they started to run, and those beasts, naturally, followed. And soon, we all had three big guys in sight, just charging at us. Wonderful plan.”

“Indeed. I think I'll have to talk about forming a good strategy with Christmas... wait, he is alive, isn't he?”

In the same second he asked that, he reminded himself that Reyes did mention Tate earlier. Something about not listening to his advice of throwing himself into a lake. 

“Yeah, he made it. Because I came prepared as hell for every possibility. Not that I expected to blow up three big animals that would be charging at me with full speed any time soon, but shit happens from time to time. For that occasion, I used three modified sticky grenades that I like to keep for that kind of operations close to my belt. But I certainly didn't expect them to blow up in a damn blood fountain. I just wasn't fast enough to avoid it.” 

Scott lightly kissed Reyes' naked and wet shoulder. Yes, that was the smell that he could finally recognize. Even the soap couldn't wash it all away. The aroma of leather, oil, grease and sun. It was very nostalgic, because it reminded him of a star far, far away, that used to kiss both of their skins. That smell was the proof of him being someone before he met him. Someone that he didn't get to know and probably never will. Andromeda changed them all, and for many it was a chance of getting a new future, without a burden of the past. 

But Reyes' skin told him enough. His lover was never some fancy dandy. No, the smell that was engraved so deeply in his skin told him an another story, more dirty and rough. It was fine if he wasn't keen on talking about it. Scott didn't have to know. It would be nice, but he didn't want to open unwanted doors. 

Scott sometimes wondered if the smell of blood, metal and medi-gel ever lingered on him. Marked him and his past as a soldier. But maybe not, he was still just a kid. 

“I'm glad that you made it.” Said Scott, carefully embracing Reyes. “I love you and your quick thinking. Should I make a request of moving you onto my ship?”

Reyes chuckled. 

“Appreciate it, but you have enough crew members at it is. And remember, at the end of the day, I would definitely save my own ass.” 

“Hey, not even mine?” 

“You, my beautiful, can manage yourself better than me, so I'm not worried.” 

“Flatterer.” 

“Don't think I don't know what you did at Elaaden, with that krogan's ritual. It was you versus three fiends in a small space. Without grenades.” 

Scott pouted. 

“How many eyes do you have exactly?” 

Reyes kissed him, after turning his way a little. 

“More than you know, less than you think.” 

“But I want to have some secrets too, you know.”

Reyes smiled. 

“Well, if it helps you, I can swear that I don't have any eyes on you when you are on the Tempest. Voeld and Havarl are... debatable. Remember that I still am a part of the angaran resistance. I have 'friends' in many places. And informations are coming from many sources.”

Scott pretended to get mad. 

“Then I don't want you on my ship. I need some privacy from time to time.” 

Reyes kissed him again, this time a little longer. Scott was eager to respond. 

“I think it's for the best. Think about all the damage we would cause. Moral damage. I think your team mates would loose all the respect they actually hold for their mighty pathfinder.”

“That's just dirty, Reyes.” 

“Luckily, only the implications were dirty. See? I'm all shiny and soft.”

Scott flashed a big smile. 

“Can I make a pun about that?”

Reyes leaned closer, and run his hand through his lover's hair. Slowly, from the front to the back, as he was caressing something precious and fragile. The look in his eyes changed in intensity, it was now a little sadder. 

“Reyes...?” 

“I'm just thinking. About all those years that I spent without you. But I can't seem to remember them well. And even those frantic hours that changed into hopless days on the Nexus, when they woke us up with hope that we'll find the solution to all of their problems... You're washing it all away. Even today, even though I was in that much of a bad state, you made me forget how bad it was.”

“I'm not going to say that I feel bad about having that effect on you.”

“You shouldn't. It... calms me down. Brings the best in me.” Then, after a second of thinking, he rested his head on Scott's shoulder. “You are my home, Scott.”

Ryder smiled and bit his lower lip, feeling ashamed. His heart just made a leap in his chest and he tried to cover it with humour.

“I can make a pun out of this too, you know.”

He could feel Reyes' shoulders quiver a little from muffled laughter. 

“I can imagine. Should I hear it or is it just as hopeless as I think?”

“I'm afraid it is hopeless. Something between the lines of coming home.”

Reyes moved his lips to Scott's ear and neck. He kissed it lightly, with a big smile on his face.

“Scott, I am hopelessly in love with you” he murmured, already shifting his attention to other things that showering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that ending... I had this chapter ready yesterday, only the ending remained. It took me all day to write it, like wth O_o My muse must have anabdoned me.   
> But still, I like this story :3 And especially Scott, because he came out just as I imagined him. I'm proud. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! :-*


End file.
